The Day We Met
by MyDirtySecret
Summary: This is a modern AU. Elsa is a librarian and when she goes to get her car fixed at Anna's and Kristoff's repair shop and meets the new mechanic, Lindsey. As a storm rolls and the two are forced to wait it out together. My first fanfic.
1. Meeting

As Elsa drives up to the shop, she looks down at her dash clock and sees that it was 4:39. As she looks up her eyes land a woman leaning over a car engine. Her face is turned away so Elsa can not see what she looks like, but the girl's body is something to long for. She has long raven hair that is braided down her back.

She has strong arms, that at the moment, looks to be tightening or loosening a bolt on the engine, and her grey shirt has rode up so that a toned stomach covered in tanned skin, and looks so smooth.

Elsa's mouth goes dry as her eyes drift down the rest of her to see long, tan legs clad in a pair of black jean cutoffs.

Elsa is ripped from her thoughts when a hand falls on her shoulder and she jump. Elsa looks up at the big man next to her and glares.

"Don't scare me like that Kristoff, seriously. You almost gave me a heart attack."

"I said your name like five times, but you were to busy staring at my new mechanic." The blonde says with a laugh, backing up to let Elsa out of her car.

Standing and closing the car door, Elsa, shaking her head, turned to face the woman working on the car. She had stopped working and turned to look at the two of them.

The woman had emerald eyes and long lashes. Her hair had come loose and some bangs hung in her eyes and stuck to her forehead. Her full lips were slightly parted as she breathed deeply.

Noticing Elsa's staring, she raised an elegant eyebrow in a question. When Elsa didn't look away, she scanned Elsa's figure and winked. Elsa felt a jolt of electricity through her body and shivered.

The mechanic stood up, a smirk forming on her lips. She walked over to Elsa and held out a hand. "The name's Lindsey, Lindsey Summers."

Elsa could feel the heat crawl up her neck. She reached out and took Lindsey's hand.

"I'm Elsa." She said sheepishly. Elsa was not used to being caught off guard or caught staring, but there was something about Lindsey that was so enticing.

As Elsa pulled her hand back she looked. It was covered in grease. She looked up at the sound of laughter. Lindsey was smiling and shaking her head.

"Sorry about the hand. Forgot to grab a rag before I came over here." Lindsey said as she wiped her hand off on her jeans shorts. Which only seemed to dirty her hands more.

"No, it's fine. I don't mind getting dirty. It's the cleaning up that I hate. I can never get those grease stains out of my clothes. That's why I stopped working on my car and started coming here."

"You sure it wasn't me and Anna insisting that I could do it and that it would take half the time it took you to fix it." Kristoff said with a grin as he walks back to the office. As he goes, he looks over his shoulder at Lindsey and says. "Elsa is Anna's sister, The Ice Queen."

Elsa glares at him as he disappears and turns back to Lindsey. The amused look on her face wipes away all the anger on Elsa's face and is replaced with an embarrassed on.

"They only call me that because I keep my house so cold." Elsa looks at the ground the back up when she hears Lindsey laughing once more. Her laugh was the sweetest sound that Elsa had ever heard.

"It's fine, I like the cold too. So, what's wrong with your car. I think it's safe to assume that this wasn't a social call since neither Kristoff nor Anna said anything about you coming."

"Uh, what? Oh, yeah, the car keeps making a grinding when I start the car. I think it might be the starter." Elsa says as she gestures toward. Her usual confidence coming back.

"Why don't you drive the car into the shop and onto the lift, so it'll be easier to get under the car later." Lindsey said, nodding in the direction of the empty garage.

Nodding, Elsa walks back to her car and hops in. As she pulls into the garage, she can feel Lindsey's eyes on her. Once the car is on the lift, Elsa turns it off and hops out.

"Do you want to wait in the office while I look at your car or would you like to take a rental and I can call you when I have this figured out?" Lindsey says as she lifts of the hood of the car and turns to hook up the light.

"I usually help Kristoff or Sven while they work on the car, if you don't mind. If you do, I can go wait in the office." Elsa says as she leans on the car. Lindsey looks up and nods.

"I don't mind if you stay, but you might want to put something on ever your clothes."

"Nah, it's fine, these are the clothes I usually work in." Elsa says as she takes off her jacket, to reveal a stained t-shirt. Throwing her jacket into her car, she walks over to the hood and nods.

As the two get to work to find the problem they fall into a rhythm and soon they determine that it wasn't anything on the top of the engine so Lindsey raises the car and so they can crawl underneath it. As they do so Elsa realizes that she will need to take off her t-shirt so she will be able to crawl underneath the car without getting caught on anything. As she started to take off her shirt, LIndsey's eyes widen and she looks worried.

"It's okay. I have a tank top underneath this shirt. I don't want it to get caught on something and rip." Elsa explains to lindsey as she continues to take off the shirt. The t-shirt joins the jacket in her car and she follows Lindsey under the car.

As they continue to search for a problem, Elsa notices that Lindsey is having trouble focusing on the car. She decides she will have a little fun while she is at it. Every chance she gets she brushes her hand against Lindsey's and every time Lindsey stutters out an apology. Soon they discover that Elsa was right, it was the starter that was the problem.

They crawl out from underneath the car and Elsa stretches and looks at her watch. Seeing the time, seeing that it is 7:00, she wonders where it went. When Elsa looks over at Lindsey she sees she is staring and tries to catch her eye, and when she does Lindsey blushes and mumbles something about going to the order a new starter for the car.

Elsa chuckles to herself and goes to tell Kristoff that they found the problem and that Lindsey was ordering the part. As she walks in she sees Kristoff standing with Anna pressed against his front, lip locked.

"Ew ew ew ew, stop it! When I open my eyes your hands better be to yourself. And I mean it." Elsa says as she covers her eyes. That is not something she wanted to see. She slowly lowers her hands and opens her eyes to see both of them smiling and shaking their heads.

"You know, you're going to have to get over seeing us kiss. Because on our wedding day you'll be seeing lots of it." Anna says with a smile, walking over to hug Elsa. As Elsa wraps her arms around Anna, she shakes her head and pouts.

"It's not just me being grossed out by you two _kissing_ , it's _you two_ kissing. I can be overprotective if I want to be."

When Anna lets go of Elsa, she goes and leans against Kristoff's chest and he wraps his arms around her. Elsa looks for a chair and sits down. Elsa opens her mouth to ask about Lindsey but changes her mind.

"Me and Lindsey found the problem. I was right, the problem was with the starter and she is ordering a new one with me." As soon as Elsa finishes her sentence Anna is smiling ear to ear.

"So you have met, I hope you guys like each other. I mean as friends, but if you like each other more than friends that's fine, well that's awesome, but if you don't like each other that's okay too..." Anna rambles on and then seems to stop, noticing Elsa's confused look.

"I don't know what you mean, are you saying you hired her for me, because you want us to be together?" Elsa says as she sits back in her chair watching Anna. As she says this Lindsey walks in, keeping Anna from answering the question.

"Um, Elsa, that starter will be here sometime next week, so if you want to take a rental or to take your car, that's up to you, but I would suggest leaving it here, up to you though."

Elsa mulls it over for a few minutes and decides that she will keep her car until the starter comes in.

"I'll take my chance with the car. I would like to help you put in the starter, if that is okay with you."

"Okay, and that's fine, you seem to know your way around a car. I will make sure to call you as soon as it's in." Lindsey said nodding looking around, seeming to search for something. "And if your car gives out on you before the part comes, call me, I'll pick you up with the tow truck out back."

Elsa reaches out to take the slip of paper and their hands brush and it was like a spark of electricity was sent up her arm. Elsa looked up and saw that Lindsey was staring at her. Their eyes held Lindsey started to lean forward.

And they were interrupted by Anna clearing her throat. Lindsey looked at the floor, a light blush gracing her face, and Elsa looked at Anna and blushed.

"I guess I'll go now. I'll see you and Kristoff this weekend at mother's. Love ya." Elsa said as she stood from her chair and waved bye to Anna. She looked at Lindsey one last time and sees she was still staring at the ground.

Elsa walks out the door and back to her car. Realizing that it was still on the lift she started to lower the car.

When the car was back on the ground she climbed in and threw on her shirt and jacket. She then reached for her phone and debated putting Lindsey's number in or leaving it as it was on the paper. She decided to put it in the phone and started the car and pulled out.

On the drive home she thought about the raven haired woman and wondered about her past and how she got hired by Kristoff. She had a suspicion that Anna had a hand in it the way that she reacted when Elsa said that she and Lindsey had found the problem together.

Putting it out of her mind, she concentrated on driving and the drive home took less time than she thought. As she pulled into her driveway she looked at the clock, 7:30. _Twenty minutes? It usually took about 30 to 40 minutes to drive home._

As she got out of her car she felt something brush against her leg and looked down to see her white cat.

"Oh, I'm sorry Olaf. DId I lock you again? Never mind that, I can see that you were at the neighbors again. I don't understand how I forget to make sure that you are in the house before I leave." Elsa reaches down and picks the cat up. As she walk toward the house she locks the car and Olaf begins to purr. He always loved being held.

She puts Olaf down to unlock the door and lets him in first. She follows him in, then shuts and locks the door behind her. She removes her shoes, puts the keys in the bowl on the table next to the door and heads to the kitchen in search of food. She opens the freezer and sees a miniature frozen pizza and pulls it out and turns on the oven.

Once she has put the pizza in the oven she reaches for the fridge to see what she has to drink with dinner. She spies a lonely can of root beer and decides that it will be the perfect thing to drink with it.

Once she pulls the out can, she sets out to fill Olaf's food and water bowl in the bedroom. When she walks in, she sees that he has already fallen asleep on the bed. She pushes him onto his side of the bed and fills his bowls.

She then returns to the kitchen to take the pizza out, cut it, snathces up her soda and grabs a book she has been trying to read. If it is good, she'll buy a copy for the library. Once she finishes the pizza and the root beer, she looks at the clock and sees that it is 8:59.

She reasons that she should get to bed because she has to open the library at 6:00. So Elsa walked to her room and changes her pajamas, which usually consists of a pair of shorts and a tank top. As she crawls into bed, Olaf curls up next to her and she drifts off to sleep listening to his purrs.


	2. To The Rescue

_Elsa? Where are you? Come out, come out wherever you are. I know you're in here. A voice says as Elsa hides under the bed. She knows that if they find her she will be in big trouble. She didn't mean to break the vase, it was an accident._

 _ELSA! Don't hide from me! You'll only make it worse for yourself. She feels a hand a hand wrap around her ankle._

 _GOT YA!_

Elsa wakes up panting and looks around realizing it was just a dream. She lays back down and closes her eyes. _It was just a dream._ She thinks to herself. She looks at the clock and it reads 3:25. She decides to get up anyway and looks over at Olaf and sees he is sound asleep on the other side of the bed.

Elsa walks over to her dresser and grabs a sports bra, a tank top, and shorts

Once changed she grabs her phone, keys, and earphones, and leaves the house. The only thing she knows that will clear her head is an run. As she runs down her street she maps out the route and calculates the time it will take her, rearranging the route to fit her timeline.

As she nears the corner she takes a right and looks at her phone. Putting on her running playlist and then pocketing the phone, she turns back to the path.

A hour and a half later she walks into her house, replaces the keys and walks into her room.

Sighing Elsa walks to the bathroom, as she walks in she turns on the CD player. She waits a few seconds and turns the volume up. The sound of rain and thunder fills the bathroom and she smiles. She loves the sound of thunder.

Elsa flips on the light and strips and turns on the shower. Once the temperature is right, she steps under the water. As the water flows over body she thinks back to the dream.

She hadn't dreamt that dream in a long time. As she mulls over the dream she realizes that the voice in her dream didn't belong to her father. She can't remember the voice, but she knows it wasn't her father's.

She grabs the shampoo and washes her hair, and after she washes it, she rinses and goes through the motions to finish her shower.

As she hops out of the shower she realizes she didn't grab a towel and shrugs. She walks into her room and grabs her towel. As she dries off she grabs loose blue shirt, her white pants, and matching boots and gets dressed. She braids her hair to the side as usual and nods.

While putting on her makeup, Olaf walks over to her and rubs his head on her leg. Finishing quickly, she says "Hey buddy, are you a little hungry? Okay, I'll get you some food. Come on."

Elsa walks to his food bowl and refills it. Thinking about traffic and how long it will take her to get to work she reasons that she will have to go soon. "I got to go Olaf, or I'll be late for work and I'm opening. Love you!"

Elsa throws on her light blue sweatshirt, grabs the keys, purse, and phone, and walks out the door. After locking the door she walks to the car and hops in. Starting it she hears the starter grinding again and worries that today might be the day that it gives out on her.

As she starts to drive she turns on the radio and nods her head to the beat of the song. It's not long before she is singing and dancing to the music.

As she nears the library the radio goes to commercial and she hears the commercial for Kristoff and Anna's repair shop. Elsa smiled and pulled into the driveway. As she turned off the car she looked at the clock and it read 5:55.

"Right on time." As she hops out of the car, her phone rings and and seeing it is her co-worker, Holly, and she answers it.

"Hello, Elsa speaking."

"Are you at work, because if you're not, I can open." Come the reply in a tired voice.

"No, Holly, you don't need to come and open. I'm here and if you are still tired later, just stay home. I can work extra hours." Elsa says as she walks over to the doors and unlocks them.

"Okay, but if you need any help, call me, I'll come in."

"Just stay home and rest. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, love you." Holly replies and hangs up. Pulling the phone and pocketing it, she walks into her office.

Elsa sets down her purse and keys down and returns to the main room. She walks over to the wall and turns on the lights.

As the lights come on the long, tall rows of books come into view. To her left were the doors and to her right was the checkout counter, and behind her are all the computers and offices.

Taking a deep breathe she takes in the smell of the books. Elsa has never smell anything more calming than the smell of old books.

Hearing the door open, Elsa turned to see the first person of the day and smiled.

She saw a woman with bright red hair. Examining her closer she saw that she wore green pants, a deep purple undershirt with a black shawl. Completing the outfit was a fish necklace and black combat boots. She appeared to be reading a book.

"How is my favorite bookworm?" Elsa said with a smile. The woman looked up and shook her head.

"Now, you know I don't believe that, but I am good. How is my favorite librarian?"

"Ariel, I am doing fine. Is that a new book?" Chuckled in response.

Ariel glanced at the book's cover and nodded.

"It's called _Undertow_. It is super awesome. You should totally read it, I mean, it's amazing." She says as she looks back down and wanders to her corner of the library.

Turning back to the checkout counter, Elsa went to start up the computers and other machines. As she did so she mind went back to the day before and wondered about what Lindsey thought about her.

 _Did she even like girls or was that just wishful thinking on Anna's part?_

Either way, Elsa wanted to know more about her. Walking back to her office and putting her purse under her desk she looked around the smallish room.

Very plain and organized. She needed to bring something from home to give the room a bit more color. She thought about what would look and fit well in her office and decided on a tall light blue lamp and a matching rug from the garage.

She had extra stuff ever since her roommate moved out, so she could easily bring the stuff in.

Reaching over to turn on her computer she opened the blinds of the window behind her and left. Elsa would have to sit at the front desk until someone came in and took up post there. They were always switching who had front desk and who had checkout.

Plus a few of the interns and volunteers to cart books around and put them away.

For the next several hours Elsa checked out books, checked some in, carted books, and read a story or two to a few kids.

Looking at the clock on the wall of her office she sees that it is 4:12 and decides that she should go home for the day. Since she pretty much runs the library, she can leave whenever she wanted.

As she heads out she says bye to Ariel, who had moved to sit by the front of the library after finishing her book and grabbing a new one to read.

Walking out of the building Elsa shivers. It had gotten colder since that morning.

Unlocking and successfully starting her car, Elsa looks toward the sky and sees dark clouds.

Wondering if a storm was on its way, she turned on the heater and changes the station on her radio to the news.

"There appears to be a storm headed this way. Stock up on candles and supplies because it looks like it'll be a big one." The whetherman states.

Shaking her head, Elsa pulls out of the parking lot and heads home.

About ten minutes into the drive the car stalls.

"Shit! Shit, shit, shitty shit!" Elsa screams, hitting the steering wheel as she realizes that Lindsey and her must have missed something yesterday.

Reaching for her phone she debates on whether to call Anna or Lindsey.

Deciding, she dials the phone and waits.

"Hello?" Says the voice on the other end.

"L-lindsey? Hi, it's Elsa." Elsa stutters out.

"Oh, hi. Umm, is there something wrong with your car?"

Looking around herself, she replies "Yeah, it just died on me. I'm near Oaken's."

"Oh, I'm not at the shop right now. I can go over there and hop in the truck and bring your car in. I can be there in like forty minutes." Comes the reply, accompanied by rustling in the background.

"I don't think the storm will hold that long. Would you mind just picking me up, I can leave my car here until the storm passes."

"Uh, okay. One question, are you scared of bikes?"

"Bikes?" Comes Elsa's confused reply.

"Yeah, like a motorcycle." Lindsey replies.

"No, my dad used to take me out on his bike when I was younger. Why do you ask?"

"You'll see when I get there. See you in five."

With that, the line goes dead and Elsa sits there in stunned silence.

As she waits, Elsa watches as the clouds to get darker. Glancing at her phone to check the time, Elsa starts to worry.

 _She said five. Do you think she got lost? But why would she get lost if she knew where Oaken's is?_

Hearing a rumble in the distance, Elsa looks up and sees a motorcycle coming toward her.

As it comes closer, Elsa is able to make out a female form on it. Hopping out of the car she grabs her purse, throwing her phone and then her keys into it once her car is locked.

When when the bike stops in front of her, Elsa says "Oh, now I see why you ask me if I was scared of the bikes."

"Do you have everything you need?" Lindsey questions as she lifts the visor of her helmet and pulling an extra one from behind her to give to Elsa.

"Yeah, do you need directions to my house or do you know your way around town to know where 21st is?" Elsa replies, taking the offered helmet from Lindsey.

Elsa places her purse into the satchel on the side of the bike.

"I know where it is, what does the house look like?" Comes her answer as Elsa climbs on behind her.

"It's the only blue one." Is all Elsa can say as she reaches around Lindsey.

Feeling Lindsey's sharp intake as she pulls herself as close as she can to the raven haired woman, Elsa smiles.

"Just hold on tight. Wouldn't want you falling off now would we."

As Lindsey pulls onto the street, Elsa relishes the feeling of her arms around Lindsey. Feeling the bike accelerating, Elsa is flooded with excitement and smiles.

She hasn't felt this alive since before her parents died.

As they ride, it starts to rain. Realizing that it won't be safe on the roads, Elsa mulls over inviting Lindsey to ride out the storm with her.

Before she knows it, they are pulling up in her driveway. Hopping off the bike Elsa pulls her purse out of the satchel and then pulls the keys out of her purse.

Opening the garage, she motions for Lindsey to drive the bike into it.

As she does so, the rain intensifies and the wind picks up.

Pulling off the helmet, Elsa yells over the wind and rain "I think you should stay here until the weather calms, it's not safe to be out on the road in this kind of weather!"

"I agree!" Lindsey shouts back.

Shutting the garage door, they walk into the house.

Yowling can be heard coming from the bedroom, and Elsa runs to find a scared Olaf.

Bending over, she looks under the bed. Seeing movement she reaches out and tries to grab him.

"Come on Olaf, I'm here now." Elsa says, trying draw the cat out. He hisses and crawls farther under the bed. Realizing any attempts to lure Olaf out will be useless, Elsa sits up and sighs, running her hands down her face.

As she does this, she hears light footsteps behind her and turns to see Lindsey standing in the doorway.

The first thing that catches her eye is her combat boots, next it's they way her jeans seem to be plastered to her muscular legs. Higher up, she is clad in a leather jacket open at the top. And under it is a black shirt.

"Do you always stare at people?"

Blushing, Elsa looked away and shook her head.

"Sorry, I don't know what has gotten into me." Said Elsa, as she stood, using the bed as support. "I have a guest bedroom you can use and if you want to take a shower and dry your clothes, I think I have some you can borrow."

"That would be great." Lindsey said with a nod.

"Follow me then." Elsa said as she walked over to her dresser. Opening two drawers, she pulls out a T-shirt, and a pair of sweatpants.

Handing them to Lindsey and closing the drawers, Elsa turned to the door and walked out of the room. "You can put your clothes in the dryer when you're done."

The guest bedroom was on the other side of the house and required you to walk through both the kitchen and dining room to get to it.

"The bathroom is next to the room and the towels are under the sink. If you need anything, I'll be making some coffee. Or do you want tea?"

Walking towards the bathroom, Lindsey turned to look at Elsa over her shoulder.

"Coffee will be fine." With that she disappeared into the bathroom.

Walking back to the kitchen, Elsa turned on the coffee and decided to have shower of her own.

Leaving two cups on the counter, Elsa leaves the kitchen.

Once in her room she grabbed a tank top, some sweatpants, and a pet of under clothes.

Remembering to grab a towel this time, she turns the shower on, deciding to leave the CD player off so she can hear if Lindsey yells her name.

Stripping, Elsa climbed into the shower and closed her eyes. She could feel the warmth seep into her bones.

As the water rolled over her shoulders, she felt them relax.

After she had warmed up as much as she could, she hopped out of the shower and got dressed.

Plaiting her hair as she walked to the kitchen, she poured herself coffee. Noticing that her favourite mug was gone, she picked up the remaining mug and poured some coffee.

Opening the fridge and getting out the creamer, she heard a noise behind her.

"I was wondering when you would come out." Elsa heard behind her.

Turning, she examined Lindsey. She looked good in Elsa's clothes. The shirt was big enough it hung from her left shoulder and the pants hung low on her hips. In her hands were her soaking clothes, minus her jacket.

"Sorry I couldn't find you anything smaller, I prefer my pajamas a little big." Elsa said with a shrug.

Smirking, Lindsey replies" It's fine, but where do I put my clothes?"

"Oh, right. Just give them to me and I'll put them in the dryer with mine."

Elsa reached to take the clothes from her, but Lindsey pulled them back.

"I'm not helpless, just tell me where the dryer is and I'll put them in." Lindsey said.

"Uh, yeah, sure. The laundry room is right there in the hallway on the way to my room." Elsa stuttered out.

As Lindsey walked away to the laundry room, Elsa took the time to look at Lindsey's rear.

When she looked up, her eyes met emerald ones. They seemed to darken as Lindsey smiled at Elsa.

"See something you like?"

Before Elsa could stop herself she blurted "You bet."

Covering her mouth and turning so she wouldn't further embarrass herself, Elsa heard a chuckle.

"No need to be shy. If I make you uncomfortable, just say it. I'll go to the guest bedroom and leave you in peace."

Hearing the dryer start, Elsa didn't reply. She simply poured some of the creamer into her coffee.

"It's not that, I'm just not used to company. Did you want any creamer in your coffee?"

"No, I drink it black. The stronger, the better."

Returning the creamer to the fridge, Elsa looked down the hall to see Lindsey. She was leaning against the door jam with a smirk on her face.

Quickly looking away, she opened the freezer to see what she had to eat for dinner.

 _Pizza, bagel bites, pizza, corndogs, more pizza, oooh…._

"How do you feel about lasagna?"

"Sounds good, what do you have to drink besides coffee and tea, seeing as they aren't really dinner drinks?"

Came the reply, much closer now. Elsa turned to see that Lindsey had moved to the kitchen counter and was sitting atop it.

"I think I might still have a few beers in the fridge in the garage. I had a get together with some of my friends last week."

Grabbing the lasagna and closing the freezer, she put it on the counter and preheated the oven.

Once that was done, she walked to the garage. Aware of the raven haired woman's eyes on her the whole time.

Smiling to herself, she opened the fridge and pulled out a full six pack. _The hell, I thought we had drank all of them on friday._

Shaking her head, she walked back to the kitchen.

Not paying any attention to what she was doing, she opened two of the beers and handed one to Lindsey.

"Thank you, madam. How did you know I wanted one?"

"Lucky guess." Elsa said as she opened the lasagna and put it in the oven. Turning to face Lindsey, she caught the woman staring out the kitchen window at the storm.

Elsa took the chance to examine Lindsey's face.

Hair had escaped from the braid that had tried to tame it, and her bangs hung in her face. She had a small nose that was slightly upturned, and she had high cheek bones. Her emerald eyes appeared to be a deeper green as they flicked back and forth over the yard.

Looking back and seeing Elsa's stare, she smirked and her eyes started to wander over Elsaś body.

As Lindsey's eyes followed a path upwards, their eyes locked. Elsa gasped from the look of attraction and lust in her eyes.

Feeling the attraction pull her, she walked toward Lindsey, and stepped between her legs. Her eyes never leaving hers.

"You sure you want to do that?" Lindsey questioned as she quirked an eyebrow.

"You bet." Elsa whispered.

Reaching up to rest her hands on Lindsey's waist she pulled her closer and brushed her lips against her own.

The next thing Elsa knew, her left side was covered in beer. Elsa pulled back and looked down at her shirt.

"Shit, I'm sorry. Let me clean that up." Lindsey said as jumped off the counter and searched for a towel.

"No, no. It's my fault. You just go sit in the living room and I'll clean up." Elsa reached for the drawer with the towels.

"No, I spilt it, I'll help. Plus I'm also covered in beer, I doubt you want your furniture to smell."

Reaching for a few towels, Elsa handed one to Lindsey and started to clean up the mess. Once all the beer was mopped up, Elsa walked back to her room and changed her tank top into a t-shirt. Grabbing one for Lindsey.

Walking back she handed her the shirt. Thanking Elsa, she took the shirt and walked to the laundry room. Out of sight, she took of the shirt and out on the new on. Throwing the dirty hirt into the washer, she walked back to the kitchen.

This shirt fit her better and was a light blue. On the front it said _Always be yourself, unless you can be a violinist, then be a violinist._. It was the shirt Anna gave her a few years ago when her and Kristoff went to a Lindsey Stirling concert.

Elsa smiled at the memory of getting that shirt. She and Anna had planned on going together, but Elsa got the flu and couldn't go. When Anna had returned, she gave Elsa the t-shirt and an almost front row seat view of the concert, with a few videos. Anna also gave her a signed autograph from Lindsey as well. That had been an amazing day.

"Where did you get this?" Lindsey said, bring Elsa back to the present.

"A few years ago Anna went to see Lindsey Stirling at a concert, I couldn't go because I got sick. So she brought me a few souvenirs." The timer on the oven goes off and Elsa pulls out the lasagna, setting it on the counter next to the oven and turning it off.

"That was nice of her. Where are your plates?" Lindsey asked, looking around.

"Upper cupboard, next to the fridge." Elsa replies over her shoulder, as she opens a draw to get out two forks. Reaching for a spatula out of the utensil holder. Taking a plate from lindsey, as Elsa serves the lasagna, she inhales and sighs. "This smells amazing."

"Delicious. Where do you usually eat? I don't mind.?" Lindsey says, picking up a fork from the counter.

"I usually eat in the living room, but lasagna is messy. Truly it is up to you." Elsa says. Grabbing another beer from the six pack and handing it to Lindsey.

Taking the beer, Lindsey nods and looks around the room.

"Since lasagna is messy, I think it is best to eat at the table."

Nodding in agreement, Elsa picked up her beer and fork, and walked around the Lindsey and sat down at the table. Lindsey followed suit and sat across from Elsa. Lindsey lifted a piece of the lasagna to her mouth and moaned. Elsa stopped mid bite as she watched Lindsey's eyes closed in bliss as she ate.

Opening her eyes, Lindsey saw Elsa staring at her, fork halfway to her mouth.

"Omg, I'm sorry. I, uh, the lasagna is, uh, really, um, good." Lindsey stumbled on her words as she blushed a deep red. Elsa chuckled, as Lindsey looked down at her plate.

Elsa set her fork down and tilted her head to the side to try and catch Lindsey's eye. "Lindsey, it's fine. Trust me, the first time I had this lasagna, I moaned too. I mean, it's like food from heaven."

Looking up nervously at Elsa, Lindsey nodded, still a little pink. Picking her fork back up, Elsa took a bite of the lasagna. Gesturing to Lindsey to pick up her fork, Elsa smiled. Lindsey picked up her fork and began to eat, this time, restraining any moans that might have tried to escape.

"What made you want to become a mechanic?" Elsa said after they had cleaned the kitchen. They were sitting in Elsa's living room getting ready to put a movie in.


	3. A Night Spent In

"What made you want to become a mechanic?" Elsa said after they had cleaned the kitchen. They were sitting in Elsa's living room getting ready to put a movie in.

Elsa and Lindsey had decided to watch a movie and Elsa was looking through them. Lindsey had taken up residence on Elsa's couch and was nursing her second beer.

"My father was a mechanic and my mother died when I was young so I was always in the shop with him. I always looked up to him. I never thought anything different and I followed in his footsteps. I have always loved cars and I'm skilled with my hands."

Elsa didn't miss the innuendo and blushed lightly. Scanning the movies she picked one out of the comedy section and put it in.

Turning, she pushed play on the remote and sat down on the other end of the couch and took a drink of her beer.

"What made you want to become a librarian?" Lindsey said as she turned to look at Elsa, paying no attention to the movie. Looking over at Lindsey, Elsa saw that she was almost done with her beer.

"Um, I think it was my mother, she always read to me. Books have always been my escape from reality and things that bothered me. I wanted to share my love of books with the rest of the world, does that make sense?" Elsa said as she looked toward the T.V.

"Yes, completely, but I was never really liked books or reading when I was young, or even now."

"What? Never liked books, what's wrong with you?" Elsa gasped as she looked at Lindsey.

"Nothing, I just never got into books." She shrugged.

"You sad, sad woman. You break my heart. It is now my life's mission to make you love books." Elsa said shaking her head. "You know what, when this storm is over, you should come to the library with me. I know the perfect book for you."

"Whatever you say Elsa, whatever you say." Lindsey sighed and turned to look at the TV. "What movie did you put in?"

"The Heat. It has Melissa McCarthy and Sandra Bullock. Have you seen it yet?" Elsa said as she too turned to look at the TV.

They both laughed out loud as they watch Melissa McCarthy climb through multiple police cars to get out of her car. They watch the movie in companionable silence as they subconsciously moved towards each other. They soon find each other sitting side by side laughing and worrying over the two characters. Elsa couldn't remember when she had this much fun.

Looking at Lindsey she smiles and shakes her head. _Who would have thought she would invite an almost stranger into her house to stay and watch a movie with her._ Looking away she realized she and Lindsey were out of beer. Standing and picking up the empty bottles, she walked to the kitchen and set the bottles on the counter.

Standing there she could hear Lindsey laughing in the living room. It was a beautiful sound. Looking in the fridge and grabbed the two remaining beers. Looking at the clock on the stove, Elsa sees that it's only 6:16. Looking through the window above the sink, Elsa saw that it had gotten darker and the storm had also picked up. The ground was littered with branches and large puddles have appeared.

Walking back to the living room, Elsa handed Lindsey one of the beers and sat down. Looking at the TV, she saw Melissa McCarthy give Sandra Bullock her old neighbors cat. Lindsey and Elsa burst out laughing. Elsa's side began to hurt as continued to laugh.

As the movie ends, Lindsey stands and lets out a moan as she stretches, revealing a tanned, flat stomach. Elsa's eyes are immediately drawn to it and let's out a quiet hum of approval. Turning, Lindsey reclines against the armrest of the couch of the couch and smiles.

"That was hilarious, do you have anymore movies with them in it?"

"No, this the only movie where the two of them are together, but I do have other movies that they are in. Like all of the Ms. Congeniality movies, Identity Thief, Bridesmaids, Gravity, The Proposal, Ghostbusters, and The Back Up Plan." Elsa says as she stands up and walks over to the TV and puts The Heat in it's case.

As Elsa turned to face Lindsey, the lights go out. Fear clenches her stomach and she starts to shake, forgetting where she was and who was really there with her. She hears movement in front of her and backs up. Her back hits the wall and she feels along the wall to find the corner. Finding it, she slides down to curl into herself and hopefully hide from Him.

 _He can't find me, no, no, no._ Elsa thought as her breathing became more labored and memories from her childhood come flooding back, her father's looming figure, the sound of heavy breathing, the sting of a belt across her back.

"Elsa? Are you okay?" A voice calls to Elsa in the darkness and she is brought back to reality. She is an adult, living alone. Her father is far away. There was a storm that forced Lindsey to stay for the night and the power went out.

"Elsa, where are you? I can't see anything." Lindsey calls again, this time a little closer.

Standing on shaky legs Elsa replies "I fine, I just don't like the dark. I'm a few feet in front of you." voice quivering as much as her legs. Elsa reaches out in front of her and her hand brushes against another and she grabs ahold of it.

"There you are, are you okay?" Lindsey says as she pulls Elsa closer.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Elsa says, trying to hide the relief in her voice. "I have to go get my flashlight, then I'll light some candles."

"Okay, but I'm coming with you." Lindsey said as Elsa turned away from her and walked toward her room, Lindsey's hand still caught in hers.

Walking slowly, Elsa crept through the house, relying on her memory to navigate the kitchen and the hallway. Once she got to her room, she let go of Lindsey's hand and walked over to the bed. Walking around the bed, she reaches her hands out to search her nightstand draw for a flashlight. Finding it, she turns it on and turns toward Lindsey.

She is standing in the doorway looking lost. Despite her tall frame, she somehow manages to look small. The light now on her, her eyes squint. She walks over to Elsa and sits on the bed.

"Thank god for flashlights." Lindsey said. Elsa nodded and smiled.

"The emergency candles and another flashlight are in the laundry room. Once we light some of the candles I have to call Anna, she's gonna be worried." Elsa said, gesturing with the flashlight.

"Lead the way." Lindsey said, standing. Elsa walked around the bed, listening to the sound of footsteps behind her. Once in the laundry room, she reached up to feel along the shelf above the washer and dryer. Finding the other flashlight, she handed it to Lindsey.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Turning to the cabinet to the left of the machines, Elsa reached in and pulled out three candles and handed them to Lindsey before turning back and grabbing three more.

"That should be enough to light up the living room and the bathroom. If you want to put one candle on either side of the couch and then put your last one and one of mine in the bathroom, I'll put two on the coffee table. I have a lighter sitting in the drawer of the each of the tables next to the couch." Elsa said as she and Lindsey walked back into the hallway and into the living room.

Elsa pulls out a lighter and lights the candles on the coffee table and hands Lindsey her remaining candle. Once the living room is light up and Lindsey walks out of the room to go put the last candles in the bathroom Elsa sits on the couch and looks around the living room.

The flickering lights throw shadows on her walls, familiar objects no longer familiar, turned into ominous shadows and figures. She feels a slow shiver creep up her spine as the shadows seem to come to life and reach towards her.

"Elsa?"

Elsa jumps, looking up at Lindsey, who is standing in the doorway. Her flashlight is pointed at the floor in front of her and looks worried.

"Yes?" Elsa says, watching out of the corner of her eye, as Lindsey walks to the couch. As she sits down, Elsa keeps looking forward, not turning to look at her.

"Are you okay? You seem like you have a lot on your mind."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. I just was getting ready to call Anna." Elsa said as she reaches for her phone, sitting on her coffee table.

"Okay." Lindsey replied, leaning back into the couch.

Scrolling through her contacts, Elsa spotted Anna's name, dialed, and put her phone to her ear.

"Hello, Elsa? Are you okay? Did you make it home okay? I was so worried about you. I knew you got off at work right as the storm got really bad, and your car was having trouble. Omg, you're not stuck in the storm are you? Where are you? I'll have Kristoff come get you…"

"Anna, Anna, Anna, I'm fine." Elsa interrupted. Listening to Anna rant was bad enough, but when she was excited or upset, it got ten times worse. "My car did break down, but Lindsey came and got me. I left my car and I'll get it when the storm is over. Are you guys okay?"

"Lindsey's there?" Anna asked.

"Anna, are you guys okay?" Elsa said, evading the question.

"Yes, we're fine. Out power went out though, I'm guessing yours did too."

"Yes, I've lit some of my emergency candles and I have my flashlights, so we'll be fine. I just wanted to call and make sure you guys were safe. I'm going to hang up now. I love you. Be safe."

"Wait, what about Lind…" And with that Elsa hung up the phone, and sighed, leaning back into the couch.

"Hung up quick, is everything okay?" Lindsey asks.

"More than okay. Anna tends to rant, so I cut the call short, to spare myself the trouble." She said, looking over at Lindsey. She had turned in her seat to face Elsa wholly.

"Okay, now that the living room and bathroom are taken care of, what now? It's not like we can watch another movie." Lindsey asked, leaning forward, propping herself up on her arms.

"Well, other than sit here, we can't do much else. Most of what I do on my down time needs electricity. Before we start anything, I need to get extra blankets from the garage, without power, the house is going to get cold." Elsa replied, not noticing the way that she leaned in ever so slightly.

"Since its going to be cold, and we need to stay warm, why don't we stay in the same room tonight? We would be sharing body heat and would have more blankets."

Elsa, pulled back and shook her head, _Share a bed with Lindsey?_ She didn't think that would be a good idea, but Lindsey did have a point.

Sighing Elsa nodded her head and stood. "Let me get the blankets and if you want, we can head to bed now or we can stay up and talk some more."

"I don't care either way." Was Lindsey's response.

Grabbing her flashlight, Elsa walked out of her living room and turned to go down the hallway, the sound of light footsteps made her stop. "You don't need to help, it's only just a few blankets, and I can manage."

"I never said I didn't think you couldn't, I just hate being alone in the dark." Lindsey said, right behind Elsa.

Elsa nodded and kept walking. Once she reached the door, she flicker the lock and slowly opened the door. The sound of the rain became louder and the wind shook the door of the garage.

Trying to ignore the sound of the storm, Elsa jogged to the far side of the garage and set down the flashlight on the shelves there. Opening a box, she lifted out a few blankets and turned to find Lindsey right behind her and handed them to her. Reaching back into the box she grabbed the remaining blankets and her flashlight and turned to leave. Motioning with her head for Lindsey to lead, Elsa looked around and hopped that the garage door could withstand the storm.

Once the two of them were back in the house, and the door securely locked behind them, Elsa lead them to the bedroom.

"If you want to go get a pillow from the guest room, I'll put the blankets on the bed." Elsa said, laying the blankets in her arms on the bed. Lindsey nodded and set down her load and walked out of the room. Reaching for the blankets unfolded them one by one and spread them out on the bed. By the time she was done, Lindsey had walked back into the room and was holding her chosen pillow to her chest.

"Do you have a certain side you sleep on?"

"I'll sleep on the side farthest from the door, if you don't mind."

Lindsey nodded and crawled into the bed on the side closest to the door, facing aways from the door and watched as Elsa did likewise. Else noticed the eyes on her and looked to see Lindsey staring straight at her. She could see a question burning in those emerald eyes.

"What is it?" Elsa says, sighing into the pillow.

"Why do you sleep away from the door?" Lindsey whispers.

"I just do." Elsa said, giving nothing away. Lindsey scooted closer and reaches out to lay a hand on Elsa's.

"I'm sorry for asking, it's not my place. You don't know me, I understand why you wouldn't want to tell me."

"That's not why I won't tell you. It's just hard to talk about. It has to do when I was at a young age, at least that's where it started." She replied looking down, wringing her hands. Lindsey reached out to still them.

"You don't need to worry, if you don't to tell me, you don't have to." Elsa looked up at her sighed and visibly relaxed. Elsa reached out and laid her hand softly on Lindsey's cheek. She locked eyes with her and heart warmed at the sight of understanding and compassion in Lindsey's eyes. Elsa's thumb began to brush Lindsey's cheekbone and Lindsey let out a sigh as she leaned into Elsa's hand.

Lindsay looked hesitantly into Elsa's eyes, before quietly whispering, "Pussy." Elsa bust out laughing and Lindsey joined in. Soon they both were gripping their sides and trying to stop laughing.

"Oh my god. Where did that come from?" Elsa said, as her laughter faded and she continued to smile.

"My best friend used to say pussy when things got too intense and it would break the tension, I'm sorry if I offended you." Lindsey replied, brushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"No, no, no. You're fine, I just wasn't expecting that." Elsa replied rolling onto her back. Thinking about what to say about Lindsey's questions. She looked back over at Lindsey and noticed she had fallen asleep. Shaking her head, Elsa pulled the blankets up to Lindsey's shoulder and laid back down on her side watching Lindsey sleep.

Thoughts of her past drifted through her mind and she thought about what to do. She jumped as Olaf jumped on the bed. "Ah, I see you have finally decided to join us." Olaf purred and curled up between the two girls.

Coming to a decision, Elsa looked at Lindsey one more time before closing her eyes.


End file.
